If I Joined the Vexos
by xXDarkReshiramXx
Summary: OFF HATIUS! YAY! One day the vexo gang was walking through the woods, and they find someone  Me, Holly  KO'd on the ground! What will they do? Read to find out! Rated T just to be safe for mild language, nothing to major. ;P Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Walk in the Woods

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Shadow as he ran towards his Vexo friends.

"Shadow, I told you that we were leaving. What were you doing anyways?" replied Mylene.

"I told you I was doing paper work!" replied Shadow.

"So paper work is you drawing a dinosaur?" replied Mylene again with annoyance in her voice.

"Umm... YEA it is by the way." replied Shadow.

*sigh*

IN HE WOODS

"Why are we here again?" asked Lync with fright.

"Looks like shorty here is afraid of the woods! BLAH!" said Shadow, sticking his tongue out.

*Mylene kicks Shadow*

"HEY! WATCH IT LAVA LIPS!" yelled Shadow at Mylene.

"I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" replied Mylene with rage.

"He has a point, Mylene. You do wear a lot of lipstick." said Volt, trying to sound smart.

A few minutes later, the Vexos were deep into the woods. They were walking and all of a sudden...

"HEY LOOK! THERE'S A PERSON KNOCKED OUT ON THE GROUND!" yelled Shadow as he jumped up and down awkwardly.

There was a girl, about 12 years old, lying on the ground with a rare darkus Leonidas by her side. She has glasses, long curly brown hair, and was skinny.

"Well... what should we do?" asked Lync, about to freeze his butt off.

"I have an idea..." said Mylene...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nobody as weird as Shadow and Holly

The Vexos were walking back to their ship with the girl when suddenly...

"huh... wha... OH MY GOD!" yelled Holly as she woke up.

"OH MY GORSH SHE'S ALIVE!" yelled Shadow as he noticed the girl woke up.

"WOAH WHERE AM I? ARE YOU VEXOS? YAY AWESOMENESS!" yelled Holly in excitement as she was continued to be dragged away.

"What do you mean yay? We are evil, and that's no laughing matter." said Volt.

"I'm YAYing because I went with the resistance to lead me to you guys so I could ask to join, but for some reason I was over there knocked out on the ground with Leo. I have no clue what happened." replied Holly.

"ORLLY?"

"YARLLY!"

"ORLLY?"

"YARLLY!"

Shadow and Holly went on like that for about 5 more minutes before Mylene took a mental spazz and started swearing like Chef Ramzi from Hell's Kitchen.

"OVALS!" yelled Holly randomly.

"YEAH! AND RECTANGLES, TOO!" added Shadow.

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE #$% UP!" screamed Mylene.

"She almost made me pee!" whimpered Lync.

"LAWLZ!" yelled Holly and Shadow at the same time.

This is going to be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ad-VENT**-**ure

Author's Note:

Sorry that the first 2 chapters were so short. I had almost no time to do a nice long chapter, but now I do, so here we go! Also, it will take me longer to update. :O

-Holly, female Darkus Master

The Vexos and Holly were back at the base, in the main room (a huge living room).

"Hey Mylene, now that were back, what were you going to do with her?" asked Lync

"I WAS going to take her and use any remaining life to generate some more power for the BTS, but now she's awake so I can't do that." replied Mylene

Holly's eyes glowed a vibrant red and then stopped and returned to dark brown.

"Huh. Oh well who's hungry?" asked Shadow.

"ME!" said everyone at once.

"Okayyyy... what will it be? Let's see... cheese, yes, pickles, no, nacho chips, yes, sour cream, yes, salsa, yes, want nachos?" said Shadow.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

After Eating

"Hey Shadow!" said Holly

"Yeah?" replied Shadow

"Wanna play a game?" said Holly

"Yea sure what kind of game?" replied Shadow

"Were going on an ad-VENT-ure!" said Holly.

"A wha?" said Shadow.

"It's where we go into the air vents and see what cool stuff is in there! Wanna go?" replied Holly.

"OH YEAH!" yelled Shadow in excitement.

"What's going on?" said Gus, poking his head in the room.

"Holly and I are go- MMPH!" said Shadow, unable to finish his sentence as Holly leaped onto his face.

"YOU CAN NOT ELL!" whispered Holly angrily as her eyes glowed an extremely bright red.

"OK ok ok!" said Shadow.

Gus went out of the room.

"Weirdoes..." Gus muttered to himself.

"And one more thing before we go, what's with your eyes?" asked Shadow.

"Well... I'm not so sure, but they change colours depending on my emotion. The more the colour glows the stronger the emotion is." replied Holly.

"Cool! Let's go!" said a very excited Shadow.

In the Vents

Holly and Shadow were crawling around in the huge maze of vents.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Holly.

"Nope, have you?" replied Shadow.

"I found this note that says: I love you Volt." said Holly.

"That's just wrong on so many levels..." said Shadow sounding disgusted.

"Oh well. Let's just keep moving." said Holly.

In the Main Room

*THUD THUNK BANG THUD*

"Hey Lync, do you hear that?" asked Volt without looking up from his men's health magazine.

"I think... is it coming from the vents?" replied Lync while eating some orange slices.

"Will you two be quiet?" said Spectra through gritted teeth.

"Sheesh! Looks like someone is Mr. Grumpy pants today!" said Gus walking into the room with a juice box.

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with JUICE!" retorted Spectra, glued to the computer screen.

Gus walked out mumbling to himself.

"What a baby!" said Spectra.

In the Vents

Holly and Shadow continued to crawl through the vent, passing fans, and finding lots of things.

"Hey! Look at what I found!" said Shadow.

"What is it?" said Holly, eyes glowing yellow with excitement.

"Twenty bucks! WOOHOO!" yelled Shadow.

The vent started to give away underneath them.

"Uh oh..." they both said at the same time.

*SMASH!*

The vent broke, and they landed on king Zenoheld's bed, and he was in it!

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" yelled Zenoheld as he woke up.

"We've got a lot of explaining to do..."


	4. Important note :

**Profiles**

Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I forgot to do this earlier. In this story, I did not give much info on the characters. Here it is now:

All vexos: Same as in the show.

Holly (Me):

Hair: Down past her butt, curly and brown, but slightly lighter at the ends from sun.

Skin colour: Caucasian

Outfit: (Normal) A purple sweater with black gym pants and white running shoes.

(Uniform) A black dress like shirt that is ripped at the bottom and has a red band around the middle of it. The sleeves go down to her wrists and are also torn at the end. The shoulder pads are made of a lighter type of metal and have 3 spikes on them. The cape goes down to the waist and is red around the edges and is torn up at the bottom.

Eyes: Normal is a brown so dark you can barely see it but colour will change to match emotion such as: Red=Anger, Blue=Sadness, Yellow=Excitement, ECT.

Others: Wears glasses, has small silver hoop earrings. Has a crush on Shadow.

Bio: Is a tall, slim, 12 year old girl with very strong legs.

Anyways, this is all thanks to xXKiraUzumakiXx 's comment to put in a bit more detail about me and the vexos. Thank you very much-it helped a lot. SEE YA!

- Holly


	5. Chapter 4

Holly: HEY PEEPS!

Shadow: HOLY CRAP IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!

Holly: Well that's Canada for ya.

Shadow: Wha?

Holly: Canada. Where we are right now and where I live.

Shadow: Cool name! Candada, Cancanda, Candacanda...

Holly: Anyways... enjoy this chapter while I teach Shadow how to say Canada!

Shadow: Cadnada!

Holly: *sigh*

Chapter 4: Spectra's Diary

The Vexo gang was lazing around in the main room when all of a sudden...

"HEY GUYS LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" yelled Shadow as he ran into the room holding a red book.

*Shadow runs into the wall*

"ARRRRGGG! Ouch... Well anyways... look!" yelled Shadow as he shoved the book in everyone's face.

"Yeah... what is it?" asked Lync.

"BE QUIET I'M WATCHING STORAGE WARS! OH YEA GO BARRY!" yelled Holly, annoyed by all the yelling and stuff.

"BUT I FOUND SPECTRA'S DIARY!" complained Shadow.

Holly immediately put her show on pause.

"So what were you saying?" said Holly

"I found his diary when I went in his room to look for my 3ds. He said that he took it from me for kicking Gus in the balls." explained Shadow.

"Well, start reading!" said Lync excited.

Entree 1

Dear diary,

Today was a horrible day. Dan and his little friends beat me in a battle. Then when I got home I tried to use the bathroom but I couldn't go. I should start eating more bran.

"That's just..." said Holly disgusted at the entree.

NEXT!

Entree 2

Dear diary,

Gus has a foot infection. I am going to take him to the doctor's office today. Shadow spilt Coke on my shirt. I must was it immediately. Wait, why am I writing this? I'll be going- I must wash my shirt.

"Yeah I remember that day! He got all spazzy and cried!" said Shadow.

NEXT!

Entree 3

Dear diary,

Today as I was cleaning Mylene's room, I found a note that said I love Volt on it. I hope that's not true... but it was in her handwriting. I shoved it in the vent so no one could find it.

"Well too late cuz we found it!" said Shadow holding up the note.

"How did you find it though?" asked Lync.

"Well Holl- MUMMMPH!" said Shadow as Holly jumped onto his face.

NEXT!

Entree 4

Dear diary,

Today we found some weird knocked out person in the woods. I already hate her.

"WELL EXCUUUUUUSE ME LITTLE MISTER PERFECT!" said Holly with rage.

NEXT!

Entree 5

Gus threw up all over my jacket today. I hope that Shadow didn't poison his food AGAIN. Whoops, I forgot to write Dear Diary! Well I just wrote it so, Goodbye!

"Yeah I poisoned his food." said shadow.

NEXT!

Entree 6

Dear Diary,

Do you think it's a little... girly to have a diary? Maybe I should call it a journal. Oh well.

*End of Diary*

*Spectra walks in and sees*

"WHAT THE FRIG IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

RUN!

Holly: And that is the end of this chapter!

Shadow: CANADA!

Holly: YOU FIANLLY GOT IT RIGHT! LET'S CELEBRATE!

See you next chapter! It's a big one, too!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: INVASION!**

It was just another normal day in the Vexo's ship. Mylene was reading in the corner, Volt was looking at one of his men's health magazines, Gus was obsessively drinking juice boxes, and Spectra was glued to the computer screen like his life depended on it.

"NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" yelled Lync as he flailed around like an idiot.

"Are you SERIOUS?" said Holly as she put away the game board.

Then Shadow walked into the room.

"What is all of this noise? I'm trying to sleep here!" said shadow.

"Lync got mad because I beat him at checkers AGAIN." Replied Holly.

"I'm guessing he sucks at it too." Said Shadow.

"HEYYYY! I DO NOT SUCK!" complained Lync.

"Yes you do." Said everyone in the room.

Then Prince Hydron came rushing into the room and crashed into the wall.

"OW MY GOD DAMN FACE! Anyways… WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM HERE! THE RESICTANCE IS ROBBING ALL OF THE BAKUGAN AND TRYING TO FREE THE STATUES!" screamed Hydron.

"WHAAAAAATT?" said everyone in the room.

Holly quickly changed into her uniform, and then they all raced down the hall into the room.

In the control room, the Resistance was rapidly typing on keyboards and shouting at each other.

"Hurry up, Shun! The Vexos will be here any minute now!" yelled Dan.

Then all of the Vexos burst into the room, Shadow running so fast he ran into Dan and knocked him over.

"Well, looks like the Vexo scums are here to try and stop us huh?" said Mira as she stared at all of the Vexos.

"Scum? SCUM? SCUM?" yelled Holly as her eyes shone a piercing red.

Then was the time she discovered her secret. Out of her mouth shot a huge. Red. Stream. Of fire. She stared into nothing, and then it all came crashing back.

**flashback scene 1**

Holly was walking through the woods. She sat down under a huge tree and stretched out her big dragon wings. The main part of her wings was red and the membrane was black. She closed her eyes. A few minutes later, something fell on her head. She opened her eyes. There was a little black and purple ball in front of her. It opened up.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked the little dragon bakugan in a rather evil and manly voice.

"Umm... I'm Holly. Erm… who are you?" replied Holly.

"I am the only of my kind. My name is Leonidas. My species is normally Haos, but I am Darkus. The only Darkus. Nice to meet you." Said the Leonidas.

"Well, you look like you have nowhere to go. May I keep you?" asked Holly.

"I guess. It's been getting kind of lonely around here." Replied Leonidas.

"Can I call you Leo for short?" asked Holly.

"I guess. Let's go." Replied Leo.

**Scene 1 end**

**Flashback scene 2**

"Goodbye, Mom!" yelled Holly as she opened the door.

"Goodbye! Come back soon!" yelled back Holly's mom.

Holly was starting her adventure. As she ran out into the woods, she knew what her destiny would be.

**Scene 2 end**

**Flashback scene 3**

"FASTER!" screamed Holly in terror.

Her and Leo were flying in the sky, trying to get away from a giant cyborg dragon. Spectra was on top, shouting commands at the cyborg to keep on shooting. Then the cyborg dragon shot a huge laser and it hit Leo's back. Then they plunged into the woods, right where the Vexos found her…

**Flashback end**

Holly stared into nothing for a bit longer, and then she felt something on her back. Suddenly, her wings ripped through her uniform. She grew long claws, 'flowing' (Not literally moving, just in a wavy shape) long red horns, and sharp fangs, replacing her canine teeth. She stared at herself for a second, and then she turned to Spectra.

"You… tried to KILL ME!" she screamed as her eyes lit up red like lava from a volcano.

She jumped on him, took his mask in her jaws, and crushed it with her teeth. Spectra turned ghost white, then fainted. Holly turned around, looked at the frozen Resistance. They fainted. Then she turned to her fellow Vexo friends. All of them fainted, except Shadow, who seconds later started jumping and running around like a cat who just saw over 9000 bags or catnip and yelling: "DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"

She could not believe how he reacted. Holly figured that he would scream like a little girl, but NOOOOOOO. He got excited. VERY excited. TOO excited.

Holly raised one eyebrow and lowered the other while making the left side of her mouth turn into a frown. That was her trademark confused face, and she did it for the first time in a while. Then Shadow tripped over Marucho and fell flat on the ground. That's it for a while.

*Back into the Main Room*

"… and THAT'S how it happened." Said Holly, finishing her life history.

All of the Vexos' mouths were gaping. They were overwhelmed at how interesting her life was.

"Well I still need to get a new mask, and I'm not forgiving you for what I did." Said Spectra with a paper bag with eye holes cut out of it over his head.

"Well forget that. I WANT SOME FRIES!" shouted Shadow.

"Well then go get some. (Idiot…)" replied Mylene.

As Shadow ran off into the kitchen, Volt got up.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed." Said Volt.

"WHERE ARE THE GOD DAMN FRIES?" yelled Shadow from the kitchen.

*sigh*


End file.
